una serie de eventos sin sentido
by agui neko-chan
Summary: una reportera con traumas de la prepaparatoria que tendra que llebar a cabo un reportaje encubierto en la escuela lo podra hacer? o quedara loca en el intento


Hola a todos las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic. Disfruten de la función tercera llamada comenzamos…

**CAPITULO 1… EL COMIENZO**

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos, un chica manejaba rumbo a su trabajo a toda velocidad, con el radio a todo volumen, escuchando openings de pokemon, era una chica, de un cabello de un color muy exótico, de ojos color esmeralda, su cabello lo llevaba con un agarrado, su nombre era sakura, ella vestía algo desalineada, como si se hubiera vestido en la oscuridad, llevaba un saco color azul, una falda color rojo, y unos zapatos blancos cualquiera la confundiría con una vagabunda o simplemente una marihuana mal vestida, ella conducía un carro muy viejo, tan viejo que era mas viejo que el caldo, después de un rato manejando, y atropellar a varios peatones, y un gato de dudosa procedencia.

La chica llego a un gran edificio, entro al estacionamiento de este, y se dirigió a tomar el elevador, oprimió el botón del ultimo piso, al salir del elevador su vista se encontró con muchas pequeñas oficinas, los lados del pasillo por donde ella caminaba, saludo a alguno que otro, pero la mayoría o no la notaba o simplemente pasaba de ella,eso había sido su vida siempre, ser invisible para las personas, desde pequeña cuando ella jugaba con su amiga ino,la mama de esta, solía regañarla por jugar sola y por estar hablando con su amiga imaginaria, sakura tenia 22 años era una escritora del periódico el universal no era una gran escritora pero tenia una pequeña columna en la que hablaba de cosas importantes como la menta y los baños públicos y la conspiración de aliens contra los humanos

Ese día, ella tenia junta con el jefe, y el grupo de periodistas que trabajaban para el, ese día discutirían la nueva investigación encubierta, el periódico el universal era conocido por sus historias controversiales, hechas por periodistas encubiertos

Sakura: _demonios voy a llegar tarde el jefe se enfadara -_se decía así mismamientras caminaba mas rápido por los pasillos-

Ella abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas, y se escabullo hasta su silla sin ser notada por el jefe

Jefe gruñón: la historia pasada de que las moscas mutaban con los insecticidas no tubo mucho éxito a quien rayos se le ocurrió eso (mientras le salía una venita en la frente y golpeaba el piso con su bastón de oro solidó)

Empleado mediocre: a mi… señor -mientras se escondía detrás de una libreta-

Jefe gruñón: saben el otro día platicando con mi hijo de 17 años me di cuenta de que…

Empleado mediocre: de que necesita comprarse cremas antiarrugas -interrumpió el empleado mediocre-

Jefe gruñón: como te atreves estas despedido!! -Mientras señalaba la puerta con la mano y le salía espuma por la boca-

Empleado mediocre: que!! Pero... pero… yo… eh cumplido con mis reportajes encubiertos, además hice el de los insecticidas, y me salio salpullido por usted, tuve que ir al doctor y pagar mas de veinticatorce mil dólares, ahora no puedo acercarme nunca de nuevo a un insecticida, aparte me quedo un trauma del que nunca me podré recuperar!! -decía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y salía corriendo al baño por tiempo indefinido-

Jefe gruñón: siempre es la misma, uno no puede despedirlos de manera cruel y despiadada por que salen llorando al baño, y se encierran por tiempo indefinido, no saben que hay personas que necesitan untarse sus cremas antiarrugas en privado -decía mientras hacia ademanes con las manos-

Todos:… -con los ojos abiertos como plato-

Empleado calvo: señor usted tiene problemas con las hemorroides- cuestiono mientras dirigía su mirada al jefe gruñón-

Jefe gruñón: que nooo!! … bueno después de este escándalo… y hablar… sobre mi posible problemas con las arrugas…

Empleado calvo: yo no dije que de arrugas, dije de hemorroides… -Mientras posaba su mano en la barbilla como si pensara-

Jefe gruñón: lo que sea!! Bueno… como decía anteriormente, que cuando esta con mi hijo de 17 años, me di cuenta que no lo conozco, entonces se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, haremos un reportaje encubierto sobre la preparatoria ,escribiremos sobre los problemas de los adolescentes las calificaciones, las drogas, la anorexia la falta de autoestima y las arrugas… -lo ultimo lo dijo con una mirada sombria-

Empleado más gordo que la estufa: señor … -decía mientras levantaba la mano-

Jefe gruñón: si…empleado más gordo que una estufa

Empleado más gordo que la estufa: los adolescentes no sufren por las arrugas -dijo con tono inocente-

Jefe gruñón: eh… -Mientras giraba los ojos de un lado al otro-

Empleado con pinta de vagabundo: señor mi prima pánfila filomena ella sufre de arrugas y esta en la prepa -dijo apoyando a su jefe-

Hermano del empleado con pinta de vagabundo: nuestra prima tiene 50 y esta en prepa por que es retrasada… -dijo mirando su hermano-

Jefe gruñón: basta de hablar sobre las arrugas!! … bueno entonces enviaremos a … -mientras analizaba uno por uno el empleado mas gordo que una estufa era demasiado gordo para un escritorio … el empleado calvo no.. estaba calvo , el empleado con pinta de vagabundo y su hermano eran demasiado viejos , la empleada caliente … a ella la necesitaría en la oficina con el y solo le quedaba … - sakura! Tu eres la mas indicada para el trabajo, estas medio desalineada y parece que te vestiste en la oscuridad, eres perfecta

Sakura, en ese momento se vino en su cabeza aquella imagen de cuando iba en la preparatoria …  
-se empieza a escuchar una cancioncita de cuento de hadas en la cabeza de sakura-

0000000Flash back00000

Una chica con unas calcetas largas, y una ropa muy desalineada, se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, los chicos del pasillo se burlaban de ella, le ponían el pie para que se cayera, la apuntaban y se reían y se reían y se reían… una y otra vez

0000 fin de flash back 0000

Sakura: esta bien… esta vez superare mí fobia a la preparatoria y todos se lamentaran por haberme humillado o insultado wwwujajajajjajaj -decía en voz alta mientras y reía maléficamente y un aura maligna y rayos aparecía detrás de ella-

Jefe gruñón: esta bien mañana empiezas, por ahora se deshace la junta y manden a llamar a un cerrajero para que habrán la puerta del baño, por que ocupo hacer cosas importantes…

Continuara…

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia

¿sacaran al empleado mediocre del baño?

¿sakura llevará acabo su venganza ?

¿el jefe podrá ponerse su crema antiarrugas?

Vealo en nuestro proximo capitulo y dejen sus comentarios si quieren que continue … hasta la vista


End file.
